They Won't Let You Down
by depressionisanillusion
Summary: Katie has been kidnapped, and the band isn't sure whether she's still alive. When Summer dissapeas, thins get even worse, and Zack and Freddy aren't going to stand by. ZK FS
1. Quatrains and Sonnets

A/N - this is probably terrible. Oh well . . Read on!

- -

Zack ran down the hall at full tilt, not even bothering to say sorry to the people he knocked into as he went. He was screaming his best friend's name, tears streaming down his face, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

- -

Freddy was standing at his locker talking to his 'friend' of the moment, Erica, when he heard someone calling his name. He knew who it was and turned to see Zack running towards him.

"Freddy," he gasped. He was a mess. His face was blurry and twisted intoa pained expression. But what drew Freddy's attention was the paper clutched in Zack's hand.

"No," Freddy whispered, staring at the paper and ignoring Erica. "Not another one." Zack held out the paper with trembling hands, which Freddy took, opened, and read. It was shockingly disturbing.

_Her blood is read_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She cries all night_

_She's wanting you_

And, the most sickening of all, a lock of brown hair taped underneath the message. Her hair.

"Oh god!" Freddy gasped. "Katie —"

Erica, not used to be being ignored, looked over Freddy's should at the note.

"Oh my god — " she echoed Freddy, reaching forward and touching the hair. The tape ripped off and the hair fell to the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

But, once again, neither Freddy nor Zack was paying any attention to her. Underneath the hair was another message, one that chilled all three of them to the bone.

_Katie's not the only one I have . . ._

- -

Dewey looked around the crowded room, noting the desolated looks and swollen, red eyes. He shook his head. Two gone from their midst now, both of them best friends. Those who seemed the most affected by it were Zack and Freddy. They sat side by side, Zack plucking the stings of his guitar without thought; Freddy hitting his head on his hard-hat dully, make a crashing noise every time. They'd been the ones who'd found out both times; the second time, they'd figured out who'd disappeared. First Katie was gone; Zack (understandably, since they were going out) had gotten her letters. Who would get Summer's notes?

"Um . . . Guys," Dewey said, nervously. Most of the band looked at him blankly, their eyes either empty or filled with pain. Zack kept on plucking random notes, not realising that he was playing Katie's favourite song. Freddy kept on making the crashing noises, knowcking his head on his hard-hat. "We'd — We'd better watch out for each other. All the girls should be sleeping over at a boy's house. Until we get — Them back."

"But how will we get them back?" Tomika's voice was desperate. Dewey thought carefully about what he was going to say.

"Well, as soon as we get a ransom demand —" The crashing stopped.

"We're not going to get a ransom demand." Freddy spoke up for the first time since finding out it was Summer who had been taken. "He doesn't want money. He wants them — For his own sick, twisted purposes."

Dewey knew he was right. Whoever had taken Katie and Summer was a freak, all right. But Dewey also knew the type of 'sick, twisted purposes' the guy might be wanting.

Rape.

- -

Erica was waiting for Freddy at his locker the day. When he walked up, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Their emptiness shocked her.

"Freddy?" she asked as he opened his locker without speaking. "Are you —" And then she screamed.

Rose petals fell out of Freddy's locker. Black rose petals, and a folded piece of paper. He bent down and, shaking, picked up the paper, unfolded it, and read. Erica watched his eyes speed from side to side, watched them widen in shock. He dropped the note, stumbled backward a few steps, and then leaned against a locker, tears shining in his eyes.

Erica picked up the note.

_She really is a beauty, isn't she?_

_If you once liked her you have lost your chance,_

_If you've never seen her cry, you should see,_

_She's more lovely when these moments are her last._

_She loves you more than you will ever know,_

_But you'll never give her the time of day,_

_I told her "Summer, you should just let go,_

_You'll never get him, he'll just walk away."_

_But Summer trusts you, she says you're not bad,_

_Though I try to tell her you're a jerk,_

_She says, "He doesn't realise what he had,_

_And I'm in love with Freddy Jones' smirk."_

_I could have had her but she's lost in you,_

_And now I guess there's nothing left to do . . ._

Erica gasped.

"She loves you?" Freddy's eyes snapped open.

"If this can be believed. And if it can . . . Then I love her too."

And he walked away.

- -

FIRST CHAPTER UP! YAY FOR ME!


	2. Remembering Those Girls

A/N - Chapter Two ALREADY? Wow, I'm surprising myself. Lol. Hahaha. Whatever. To those who are wondering whether A Change of Heart will ever be finished, it will be . . . Eventually. I have ideas for the last few chapters, but I don't know how to get there. So forgive me, I'll get inspiration one day.

**Chinsky : **Thanks a lot! You're right, the kidnapping bit has been a bit overused. But this story has quite a few conspiracies in it . . It'll be very fun to write. Hopefully you'll continue to like it. I'm having fun writing it.

**I am not a chipmunk :** Sorry if it was confusing . . . I tried to make it a little bit easier to understand in this chap. I just needed to rush into things so it didn't get boring before it started. Anywho, hopefully this chapter's better.

**Nanners-77 :** I really glad you like it! Keep reading!

**Heartbreakerginny : **Glad you like it! Here's more lol.

* * *

Erica stood still where Freddy had left her, seeming confused to those who passed, the poem still clutched in her hand. Inside however, she wasn't confused at all. Far from it, in fact : she was jubilant. She hid it very well beneath a sad and disquiet exterior. She'd had many years of practice, hiding her true feelings underneath. After all, this had been planned for ages.

She looked down at the note again. It was a beautiful sonnet. She'd done well that time. She almost wished she could have signed it, to prove that it was her work. She sighed and folded it up carefully, trying not to bend the words. She would publish it one day, but for now . . . She slipped the paper into her pocket.

There was work to be done.

* * *

Zack had never known true sorrow until she'd disappeared. The two of them were perfect together: Summer had said so, Dewey had said so . . . Heck, even Freddy had said so. And if Freddy said it, it must be true. He wasn't one to give out complements for nothing. Michelle and Eleni had used them as an example to other couples they were planning to hook up: "See? We hooked up Katie and Zack, and look how well they fit together!"

But for Zack, it was more than just being perfect together. They were a team. Playing together, writing together, hanging together; they'd always been close. But with a nudge or two in the right direction from the 'Matchmakers', they brought close to an all new, frightening, level.

New feelings suddenly blossomed in his mind and heart. He found it hard to be away from her, even harder to be near her without touching her, hugging her, holding her hand. She'd been drawing him on forever, it seemed, without realising, but he had been determined to get her. And, finally, he had.

The whole band rejoiced when they announced their coupling, as if it was some major event that meant world peace or something. Summer's eyes had shone with tears as she sobbed: "I knew it! See, Jones, didn't I tell you they were meant to be together?"

Freddy, confused as always when around Summer, had nodded absently. "Yeah, yeah . . . that's right." Then he'd come over to Zack while Summer was attacking Katie with an enormous hug. "What did I just agree to?" Laughing, Zack had told him. Ever since, he'd been waiting to see Michelle and Eleni read the clues and put the dear band manager and drummer boy together.

But now they'd never have a chance.

Katie had gone, just gone. She hadn't shown up for practice for three days in a row, and all of them had gotten worried. Zack, scared as hell for what had happened to his girl, his Posh, his darling Katie, was ready to scream in frustration. She wasn't at school, she wasn't at home, she wasn't anywhere.

And then the notes had come. Each day, a new one, a different form of poem, a different clue. A different way to wrench out his heart. Zack wouldn't stand it. He couldn't stand it. He was going to get Katie back . . .

And he would kill the one who took her.

* * *

As for Freddy, he was out in the sunlit courtyard of the first-rate highschool for the rich (a.k.a. Horace Green Prep High), thinking. It was a rare occasion. He'd spent many hours out here, skipping classes, drinking, smoking, but _never_ thinking. He'd sat here with Summer once, trying to learn how to divide algebraic equations, but not managing to think of anything except the way her hair fell into her eyes as she read. His mind had been blank as the cloudless sky above him when she looked into his eyes. She'd asked him the answer . . . Five times.

"Freddy? Are you all right?" He hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd leaned forward, taking her chin in his hand, her arms sliding around his neck, their lips connecting . . .

He shivered and stood up. He couldn't stay there, where her presence was as evident as the too-green grass.

"Where the hell are you, Tink?" He whispered.

* * *

A/N - Just to let you know, all these chapters are going to be quite short. It's easier this way. Thanks everybody! 


	3. Why Hello, Friends

A/N - In this chapter, you get to see some people who Freddy and Zack thought they'd never see again . . . You get to see them, they don't. Ba-hah I am so evil.

I'm FINALLY UPDATING! I should get a prize!

* * *

The darkness pressed in around her, but she told herself she wouldn't panic. _I will not panic_, she thought desperately. _This is no different from any of the other times I've woken up tied to a bed in complete darkness with no idea where I am and unable to make any noise._

_That's right_, said a nasty little voice in her head. _Panic._

So she was in an ugly situation. She could handle it. She'd been mauled, beaten, verbally and physically abused; surely she could take control of this situation. She wasn't a stupid girl. She wasn't weak. She was strong, independent, self-controlled, organised . . .

_Dear God,_ she thought, almost laughingly. _I sound like Summer._

The door opened. She was blinded by the sudden blast of light and noise.

"For God's sake!" yelled a voice she recognised. It was her captor, the man who'd come to her house pretending to be a Social Services officer. "Just hold her up, Erica! She'll wake up in a minute, and then what'll we do?"

_Erica!_ She knew that name! She was Freddy's recent 'friend'(or sex slave, depending on his mood). But who were they trying to bring in?

They entered, the man walking backward, Erica pushing the motionless body of a girl with black hair into the room.

"Smmr!" she tried to yell through the cloth in her mouth. The man looked up from where he'd dropped he on the floor.

"DAMMIT!" he roared. "She's awake!"

Katie had a fleeting glimpse of the man rushing toward her with what seemed to be a needle in his hand. Then there was a sting in her arm. Then darkness claimed her yet again.

* * *

Tomika was sitting alone in her home. Her parents had gone to her little brother's science fair, so she was left alone, for a while. She was scared to be alone, considering what Dewey had told her the night before. Every simple noise of the house sounded like some freak sneaking in to kidnap her. She was scared to death.

"_All the girls should stay at a boy's house . . ."_

Without stopping to think, she picked up the phone and dialled a number she had memorized, even though she'd only called it once before.

"Hey Lawrence," she said quietly, when he picked up. "Wanna come over? I'm home alone."

Lawrence couldn't believe what was happening. He'd had a crush on Tomika forever, and now he was goping to spend the night at her house! Well, until her parents got home at least. He took a deep breath and knocked three times at her door.

* * *

A/N - okay, it's short, but I thought I should update.

Here's to the reviewers!

I am not a chipmunk - Yeah, Freddy and Zack have it pretty tough . . .

Heartbreakerginny - Here's more! Finally

sweetcaroline - Thanks a bunch!

Nanners-77 - the only reason I make them so short is that I'm writing this fic at school and I don't have that much time to write . . .

Saynt Jimmy - Not for a while, sadly :D

Cb - I'll take that cherry:) This chapter mighyt not be very good, but I'm updating, so that's an improvement, right?

I am phsycopathic - Yes, they were . . . :):):):):)

technopunk2000 - I'm glad you like it!

Vampirehelsing - Well, here's more!

Havah Kinny - You're the one who inspired me to write this chapter . . so this chapter goes to you! I promise not to let this go anymore!


End file.
